Exposed Secret
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Miles and Charlie's happiness is threatened when their secret is exposed. Miles/Charlie. Incest.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning**: Consensual incest.

* * *

Miles and Charlie were relatively happy, especially in the world they currently lived in. And then everything went to hell on what started out as a perfectly normal day. They were making out in the living room when the door opened and then slammed shut. "What the fuck is going on here?"

The two sprung apart quickly and looked at Danny guiltily. "Um, nothing?" Charlie didn't think the denial was going to work, but she at least had to try. She hoped he bought it, but didn't have a good feeling.

"You were kissing Uncle Miles." Danny was in shock and couldn't really believe what he had walked in on. How had this even happened?

"Um, no I wasn't?" Again, Charlie didn't think it would work, but she was going to try until the end. Miles snorted next to her and rolled his eyes as Rachel wandered into the room to dust off the furniture, something she loved doing.

"I know what I saw, Charlotte." Rachel stopped what she was doing as Charlie winced. Danny only called her by her full name when he was really pissed with her. It hadn't happened in a long time.

"Nothing happened until I was over eighteen! Miles wouldn't let it happen until then."

"You've been keeping this a secret for five years? How the hell did you get away with this for so long?" Danny still couldn't believe it.

"Well, we were doing a pretty good job at it but your sister couldn't resist me." Miles regretted it the instant he said it, but couldn't take the words back. He anticipated Charlie's next move and made sure she got his back when she went to lightly hit him.

"Miles, stop that! We're in love, Danny. He's the best thing to ever happen to me." She meant it with all her heart. Miles was her soul mate, something he told her was way too cheesy and made him think of that naïve teenager he had first met all those years ago. Her response was to roll her eyes.

"You're fucking our uncle!" He couldn't get past that and wasn't sure how to react. He was angry and definitely disgusted. This was something he had never expected.

Everyone winced at that response. "Danny, it's okay." Charlie knew he was getting ready to bolt and really didn't want that to happen.

"I've known about it for years and I'm fine with it. Fuck morals in this world." Rachel shrugged as everyone looked at her. She wasn't exactly right after everything she had experienced with Monroe and was a little off, which is why she lived with Charlie and Miles. They were fine with taking care of her, especially since Miles felt guilty for his role in her disappearance in Ben, Charlie, and Danny's lives.

"Did he force you into anything?"

"No! God, Danny. I promise you that this was consensual." Charlie was starting to panic now and she was desperate to get him to understand. She didn't want to lose her brother.

"Our uncle, Charlie. And Miles, how could you do that? What kind of man are you? Oh, I forgot. You're a fucking sociopath." Danny had never liked his uncle, had never trusted him like Rachel and Charlie did.

"Hey! That's not fair, Danny. And don't talk to us like that! I saved you from Monroe and Neville. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Charlie was aware that she probably shouldn't be playing that card, but she was past caring at that point.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Can you stop bringing that up? That was years ago, Charlotte. Who cares if you saved me? How could this even happen? This is disgusting."

Charlie fought back a sob. "It's not disgusting. Who cares if we're in love? Love trumps anything."

"Maybe we should all separate and talk when emotions aren't running so high." Miles had a feeling that wouldn't be happening, however, but he figured it might get everyone to cool down.

"That's a good idea. Danny, can you deal with that?" Charlie's heart was pounding and she wished she could rewind to earlier in the day when she and Miles had woken up so happy. She didn't want the day to end like this, not when it had started out so well.

He shook his head. "I can't, Charlotte. I never want to see either of you again. I'm out. Don't bother contacting me again." He turned around and left the house, out of Charlie, Miles, and Rachel's life forever.

Charlie curled up on the couch and began to sob. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder encouragingly and kissed her daughter. "I still love you, baby. It's okay. I'm really fine with this." She went into the kitchen to start making comfort food for lunch since she had a feeling her daughter was going to need it.

Miles sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" He knew she wasn't, but he wasn't good at this comfort thing at all.

She shook her head. "We always said we would stop this if we got caught. And we did. And now Danny hates me." That had always been her worst fear, that she'd lose her brother if he ever found out. Now her worst fear had come to fruition.

"Charlie, stop. You know that's not what you want. And we shouldn't let this end us. We got through you finding out about me co-founding the Monroe Republic and taking your mother. We can get through anything."

"What if he tells someone and we go to jail or something? I don't want that, Miles." She let out another sob and then leaned into him for comfort.

Miles pulled her in for a hug and kissed her. "He's not going to tell." Danny may have had his issues, but he wouldn't sell out his sister like that. He loved her too much to do that.

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie hoped he was right, but she couldn't trust that he was.

"Because I just do. All that matters is that we're happy, Charlie."

"And that we love each other." She needed him to say those words, but it was very rare for Miles to do so. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"And that we love each other," he agreed. He didn't like saying those three little words, but Charlie pushed them out of him occasionally. Miles didn't mind, though. He did love her.

"And you're never going to leave me?" She hated that her abandonment issues were out in full force again, but it couldn't be helped.

"I promised that I wouldn't. Now, I can smell your mom's cooking and it's really good, so let's eat."

Charlie laughed and then squeezed his hand. She trusted Miles, and she would try to be realistic about Danny coming back.

Charlie and Miles were happy, and that was all that mattered to them. Fuck what anyone else thought.


End file.
